O Casamento do meu melhor amigo
by Takkano
Summary: Clark iria se casar, e Bruce Wayne queria, desesperadamente, estar ao seu lado... de preferência no altar; no lugar da noiva!
1. Ajudar não dói dói?

Parou ao pé da grande escadaria e cruzou os braços irritado. O outro homem que já estava no topo, também parou e o olhou suplicante. Derrotado, o belo homem de olhos verdes, suspirou longamente antes de começar novamente a subir os degraus, ainda mais devagar.

Clark Kent e Bruce Wayne aos poucos venciam uma longa distância até chegarem as imensas portas de carvalho da maior igreja de Gothan _city_.

Há cerca de mais ou menos um mês atrás, Clark e Lois anunciaram seu casamento a todos os amigos do casal. E, infelizmente, Bruce teve o desprazer de ser o primeiro a saber. Pior ainda, como em toda a situação clichê, foi convidado a ser a droga do padrinho, ajudar com os preparativos do casório, ajudar o noivo com a roupa, preparativos diversos e tudo o mais; sem falar que Clark até mencionou uma possível despedida de solteiro.

Os dois entraram na igreja sob protestos e muita birra por parte de Bruce, enquanto Clark apenas sorria e abraçava o amigo, na tentativa de mantê-lo calmo.

O padre, que era um velho amigo de infância de Alfred (mordomo de Bruce), ficou observando do altar os dois homens se aproximarem. Os dois pareciam tão próximos, tão felizes, que foi impossível não sorrir com eles.

O padre veio em direção a eles abraçá-los.

— Clark, Bruce! Que alegria em vê-los. - o padre abraçou Bruce e depois se dirigiu a Clark. – Clark meu filho, não me diga que já trocou a noiva. - ele se referia a Bruce.

Enquanto o padre ria divertido, Bruce fez uma careta hilária e Clark riu meio sem jeito da situação.

— Mas brincadeiras a parte, é sério, não posso casar os dois, é contra os princípios religiosos, desculpem. - novamente o padre caiu na gargalhada sendo acompanhado por Clark. O único que parecia não se divertir ali era Bruce.

— Perdoe padre, mas a Lois não poderá participar do curso até concluir a matéria do jornal, ela teve que viajar, sabe. - Clark, como já tinha o hábito de fazer, abraçou Bruce fortemente o envolvendo pelos ombros. – Mas esse cara aqui vai me ajudar. É meu melhor amigo e sabe tudo sobre mim.

— Bem se é assim não tem problema, vamos começar logo.

O primeiro seria um teste de compatibilidade. Era tipo um jogo de perguntas que o padre faria para ver se havia afinidade entre o casal.

— Bem, como a Srta. Lane não está presente, esse teste será só para o Sr. Clark conhecer o processo; é só um ensaio mesmo. Sr. Bruce, você agora será Lois Lane; não se esqueça.

Clark e Bruce se sentaram lado a lado e o padre ficou de frente para os dois.

— Srta. Lane, o que a fez decidir se casar com o Sr. Clark Kent? - o padre teve que manter a ética e o bom senso para não rir da cara que Bruce fez.

— A força! - Bruce foi categórico.

— O quê? - o padre se assustou. – Quer dizer que foi forçada?

Clark deu um tapa na própria cara.

— Não, eu quis dizer que foi pela sua força de vontade, sua determinação. - Bruce parecia muito sério.

— Não faça isso Sr. Bruce, quase nos matou de susto. - o padre disse meio cômico.

— Desculpe, não foi minha intenção. - a voz de Bruce carregava um certo sarcasmo.

— Continuando. Sr. Kent, e quanto ao senhor, o que o fez pensar em se casar com a srta. Lane?

Naquele momento os olhos de Clark e Bruce se encontraram para logo depois, se perderam um no outro. Bruce sentiu como se Clark tentasse usar sua visão de Raio-X para procurar algo que nem mesmo ele conseguia ver. Mesmo assim, o milionário sabia que ele não encontraria nada lá. E nem era pelo fato de não ser Lois Lane ali, e sim porque Bruce Wayne conseguia, como ninguém, esconder um segredo.

— Sr. Kent? - o padre chamou vendo que Clark estava distraído.

— A segurança! - Clark sorriu sincero para Bruce. – O companheirismo e fé que eu deposito nele.

— Nela você quis dizer, Sr. Kent. - o padre o corrigiu rindo um pouco.

Bruce se remexeu desconfortável na cadeira, com o olhar de Clark.

— Ah, me desculpe! Por um momento eu me esqueci que estávamos falando da Lois, perdão padre. – Pelo sorriso gentil e pelo carinho que ela demonstra por mim. - Clark corrigiu o motivo, olhando para o chão.

— Sério? O primeiro pareceu mais verdadeiro. - o padre parecia meio desapontado com o novo motivo.

— Srta. Lane, o que a atrai no Sr. Kent? Por favor cuidado com as respostas.

— Padre o senhor está de brincadeira. - Bruce fez cara de tédio; o padre apenas sorriu. – Gosto de tudo nele, é um homem bonito, obvio! Mas talvez esse seu jeito simpático chame mais a atenção? É acho que é isso, principalmente.

— Para quem usa meias palavras, até que o senhor se empolgou um pouco, certo senhor Wayne? - o padre o olhou de forma séria, porém, escondia um sorriso com as mãos sobre a boca.

— Ué, pensei que eu fosse Lois Lane? - Bruce riu nervoso.

O padre apenas ria. Era óbvio, para Bruce, que aquilo tudo não passava só de uma brincadeira doida dele.

— Sr. Kent?

— Com certeza gosto dos olhos. Não que ele não seja bom como um todo, mas, os olhos, com certeza, me prende as vezes; esses olhos verdes…desculpe pela ousadia Bruce. - Clark parecia sonhador.

— Ela, senhor Kent; ela! - o padre se levantou. – Não está dando certo, vocês estão se avaliando como se vocês fossem o casal. Mas tudo bem, já tentei isso antes e não dá certo mesmo. Foi só para o Sr. Kent ter uma ideia.

— Tudo bem padre eu já entendi como as coisas funcionam, eu e Lois voltaremos quando ela chegar de viagem.

— Tudo bem fiquem em paz meus filhos, e desculpes pelas brincadeiras, mas eu sempre me divirto com vocês dois. - o padre os abraçou.

Por último, ao abraçar Bruce o padre lhe disse bem baixinho um "eu sinto muito se isso te machucou, Bruce!" e o olhou com aquele jeito piedoso dele. Bruce apenas sorriu fraco e saiu na frente, deixando Clark acertando alguns detalhes.

Clark finalmente deixou a igreja. Lá fora, Bruce o esperava sentado em um dos degraus.

— Viu só, doeu? - Clark riu divertido se sentando ao lado de Bruce e o abraçando como sempre fazia.

Bruce sorriu de volta aceitando o abraço, enquanto respondia mentalmente um "muito Clark; muito!"


	2. A primeira vez na mansão Wayne

Logo depois da visita na igreja, os dois seguiram direto para a mansão de Bruce.

Durante todo o percurso, o milionário se manteve calado. Bruce se limitava apenas em responder as perguntas que Clark fazia, utilizando nada mais que monossílabos; e se o assunto fosse seu casamento então, nem isso.

Assim que entraram, Clark ficou parado ali, observando Bruce fechar a porta atrás deles.

— Bruce… - Clark chamou tímido pelo amigo, que o olhou diretamente pela primeira vez desde que deixaram a igreja. – Você está bravo comigo? - Clark encarava o chão mexendo nervoso no botão do _blazer_ que usava.

O tom de Clark era tão deprimido que Bruce sentiu vontade abraçá-lo uma vez mais.

— Claro que não, Clark! De onde você tirou isso? - Bruce não conseguia encarar aqueles lindos olhos azuis, pois tinha a certeza de que poderia chorar se o fizesse.

Bruce foi até Clark e bagunçou seus cabelos, entortando os óculos no rosto do jornalista, que sorriu feito uma criança com o carinho do outro.

Sem que Bruce esperasse – ou talvez sim, pois Clark já possuía esse hábito – Clark o envolveu naquele abraço apertado; forte como aço.

Aquilo foi demais para o milionário.

Bruce olhou para cima; o mais alto que pode. Evitou fechar os olhos para que as lágrimas ali não vazassem. Mas, quanto mais Clark apertava o abraço, mais difícil ficava respirar. Sentia seu coração sendo esmagado contra o peito do jornalista.

— Clark! - o chamou tentando disfarçar a voz chorosa. – Você está me machucando! - novas lágrimas teimavam em sair.

Aquilo era verdade, Clark realmente o estava machucando, da forma mais ambígua possível; mesmo sem intenção.

— Desculpe, eu só queria que você soubesse, que eu sempre estarei aqui para você.

— Eu sei Clark, eu sei.

Clark afrouxou o abraço soltando-se de Bruce, mas o milionário o prendeu novamente. Não queria que Clark o visse chorando, melhor ainda, não queria desfazer aquele contato tão bom.

— Bruce, posso dormir aqui hoje? - Clark pediu depois de um bom tempo afagando os cabelos do amigo.

Bruce tremeu de excitação ao ouvir aquilo. Sério? Ter Clark a noite toda ali? Não demorou muito para que a vontade de chorar fosse substituída por uma alegria imensa.

— Não acha que já está velho demais para ficar dormindo na casa de amigos, Clark? - Bruce mal conseguia esconder seu entusiasmo.

— Qual é Bruce, eu nem tive infância, muito menos amigos. Mas agora eu posso, porque agora eu tenho você.

Bruce segurou toda e qualquer reação que seu corpo poderia manifestar naquele momento, pois caso contrário, sabia que seria descoberto. Mas por dentro ele explodia.

— Mas e a Lois? - Bruce tentou, ao mínimo, manter um pouco de bom senso.

— Não estou vendo ela aqui agora. E o que tem demais eu ficar aqui hoje, não posso?

— Não, que isso Clark, claro que pode.

Trocaram mais um sorriso antes de subirem até o segundo andar.

— Eu nunca tinha vindo aqui antes. - Clark comentou enquanto caminhavam em um corredor, em direção ao quarto de Bruce.

— Verdade, é porque você só conhecia o Batman. - Bruce deu um tapinha gentil no ombro de Clark.

— Pois é. Mas essa casa é muito grande Bruce, você devia trazer "alguém" aqui de vez em quando. - Clark deu uma piscada discreta para Bruce que corou.

— Eu trago… eu trouxe você! - Bruce sentiu o rosto arder ainda mais; não conseguia acreditar que havia dito aquilo a Clark.

— Não, eu quero dizer alguém que você realmente goste, sabe?

— Eu gosto de você! - Bruce travou ao perceber que Clark tinha parado de andar.

Por um momento, Bruce exitou em se virar. Tinha medo da expressão que Clark poderia ter agora.

— Bruce… - de repente a voz de Clark passou uma certa languidez.

— Bem, vou tomar um banho agora. - Bruce o interrompeu, tinha muito medo de continuar aquela conversa. – Fique à vontade, a casa é sua; mas não vá se perder, ok?

Clark sorriu com aquele lado cômico de Bruce, era assim que gostava de ver o amigo; sempre feliz e de preferência com ele.

A casa era enorme, muito grande mesmo. Havia de tudo um pouco ali para se admirar, mas, os objetos preferidos de Clark pelo caminho, com certeza, eram as fotografias de Bruce. A única coisa que deixava o jornalista triste era que, em nenhuma delas, o milionário sorria. Suas expressões variavam entre o tédio e a falta de paciência.

Pensando nisso, já havia se passado um bom tempo desde que Bruce foi tomar seu banho. Olhou ao redor. Portas, corredores e mais portas. Ótimo talvez encontrasse Bruce antes de amanhecer. Não seria nada fácil achar o milionário em um lugar daquele tamanho. Conhecia bem o esconderijo do Batman, mas, era a primeira vez que ia até a casa de Bruce Wayne.

A menos que o Super-Homem desse uma mãozinha.

Pensou duas vezes antes de usar seus superpoderes, pois sabia que Bruce não aprovava a ideia de Clark usá-los. O milionário dizia que era errado invadir a privacidade das pessoas desse jeito. Então combinaram, nada de ouvir conversas com sua superaudição, ou espiar os outros com sua visão de Raio-X.

Mas tinha um grande problema nisso tudo.

Clark era jornalista, e todo mundo sabe que jornalista é xereta.

Clark retirou seus óculos e fechou os olhos, se concentrando no ambiente.

É claro que os sons vinham naturalmente, mas com o tempo ele aprendeu a ouvir somente o que queria e quando queria; apenas quando estava em combate, utilizava suas habilidades de forma ilimitada.

Aos poucos, um som familiar, mas, ao mesmo tempo, diferente, invadiu seus tímpanos.

A força da água se chocando contra o piso já encharcado. Pequenos jatos de água sendo arremessados no vidro do box. As gotículas batendo contra a pele de Bruce. Eram todos apenas sons, e estavam ali somente para orientar o jornalista onde ficava o quarto do milionário.

Segundo corredor, uma porta à direita.

Clark entrou. Era ali, o quarto de Bruce Wayne.

Mesmo já tendo encontrado o que procurava, o _kryptoniano_ continuou a ouvir Bruce. Clark ouviu uma longa lufada de ar, acompanhada de um lamurio tímido e baixo. Curioso, o jornalista aguçou um pouco mais seu sentido. A respiração tornava-se cada vez mais rápida e acelerada. O barulho da pele deslizando, para cima e para baixo, acabou sendo o ápice de sua pequenina e inocente especulação. Clark sentiu o rosto arder, provavelmente era vergonha. Sem querer, pegou Bruce em uma situação delicada. Com certeza ele estava se masturbando.

Clark nem notou que agora além de ouvi-lo, também podia vê-lo. Sua visão Raio-X ativou-se meio que automaticamente.

Lá estava ele. Todo molhado. A franja sempre tão alinhada e charmosa, agora colada a testa, ocultando parcialmente aqueles belos olhos verdes. Os lábios vermelhos e bem desenhados, presos nos dentes, na tentativa de conter um gemido mais alto. Encostado no box de vidro dentro do banheiro, Bruce movia avidamente a mão estimulando seu membro, que gotejava contra a superfície lisa e transparente.

— Clark… Clark… uhmm, Clark… - a voz de Bruce saia tão baixa que não passava de um mero sussurro.

Mas não baixa o bastante para fugir da audição potente de Clark Kent.


	3. Eu sei que você sabe

Bruce desligou o chuveiro enquanto seu corpo continuava a tremer. Espalmou as mãos sobre o vidro gelado, ainda embaçado pelo vapor.

Sentia-se horrível.

Até agora, Clark fora seu único amigo, e era assim que ele retribuía; colocando-o como protagonista de suas fantasias doentes?

Mal abriu a porta do banheiro, e uma toalha foi estendida em sua direção. Clark estava parado ali, sorrindo de um jeito meio bobo, como sempre.

– Você sempre esquece a toalha, né? - Bruce podia jurar que o amigo parecia mais vermelho que o normal.

– É verdade! Eu já te disse isso alguma vez? - Bruce pegou a toalha e começou a se secar.

– Já sim, acho que mais de uma vez.

Bruce sorriu e começou a secar os cabelos. Mas assim que removeu a toalha do rosto, viu Clark bem ali, observando cada movimento seu, muito próximo dele. Rapidamente voltou a secar o rosto, apenas para esconder a vergonha estampada ali.

– Sinto um cheiro bom vindo de você, Bruce. - o jornalista deu um ou dois passos para dentro do banheiro.

– Ah, sim… - Bruce cheirou o braço o estendendo a Clark, para que ele sentisse o perfume ali. - É essência de flores silvestres, você gosta?

Em vez de cheirar o braço de Bruce, Clark cheirou sua mão.

A princípio, Bruce não se importou, apenas achou estranho. Mas, ao ver o rosto do amigo ficar vermelho de novo, é que se lembrou do que estava fazendo antes de sair do banho. Fez menção de puxar a mão, mas, não conseguiu recolhê-la; afinal, era o homem de aço o segurando.

– Des… desculpe! - Bruce se sentiu horrível de novo. Era claro que Clark sentiria outro cheiro ali. Abaixou a cabeça envergonhado.

– Bruce… - a voz de Clark fez Bruce sentir o coração subir pela boca. – Será que eu posso tomar um banho também, antes de dormir?

O milionário respirou aliviado e decepcionado; tudo junto. Ao mesmo tempo em que tinha medo de Clark percebesse algo, ficava decepcionado a cada vez que se enganava pelo fato de achar que o outro pudesse ter notado seus verdadeiros sentimentos em relação a ele.

– Você pode ficar se quiser.

Bruce se assustou com a frase repentina de Clark.

Estava tão longe pensando em como seria fácil se Clark deixasse de ser tão aéreo, e simplesmente captasse tudo a sua volta, e descobrisse logo que seu melhor amigo, na verdade, era nada mais que o seu verdadeiro e único amor, que nem notou que Clark ainda estava ali.

Olhou finalmente para Clark e paralisou.

Clark estava bem a sua frente, completamente nu e sem os óculos. O jornalista ainda o olhava com um sorriso divertido nos lábios. Sentiu a mão de Clark segurar forte a sua antes de ser puxado para dentro do box, onde a água já produzia um vapor intenso.

Clark entrou embaixo do chuveiro e fechou os olhos, deixando a água escorrer livre por todo o seu corpo. Passou as mãos no rosto levando o excesso de água para trás em direção ao topo da cabeça. Abriu os olhos e viu que Bruce ainda permanecia travado ali dentro, feito uma estátua.

– Desculpe Bruce, eu não tinha a intenção de te constranger. - Clark coçou a nuca sem jeito olhando um pouco de vapor embaçar ainda mais o vidro. – É só que… - Clark se aproximou tanto de Bruce que mesmo o milionário indo para trás e batendo contra o vidro, ainda assim, não foi o suficiente para evitar que seus corpos se tocassem. – … eu achei que você quisesse um pouco mais da minha companhia, sabe.

– E… eu? - Bruce viu as mãos do amigo se espalmarem uma de cada lado do seu corpo, prendendo-o ali, naquele pequeno espaço que, aos poucos, se tornava ainda menor. – Você tem cada uma né Clark, porque acha que eu iria querer a sua companhia logo aqui? Seu doido.

Bruce deu um peteleco na testa de Clark tentando soar brincalhão. Mas o olhar do outro permanecia sério demais para brincadeiras.

– Porque mais cedo, quando eu estava procurando pelo seu quarto, eu ouvi você chamar meu nome; umas três vezes, pelo menos.

Bruce não conseguia mais respirar direito.


	4. Pode ser?

Não que Bruce não soubesse ou tivesse se esquecido das habilidades de Clark Kent, nada disso. Muito pelo contrário. Bruce ficava sempre em alerta com o kryptoniano, que insistia em manter um excesso de intimidade dentro da amizade dos dois.

Bruce, vivia discutindo com Clark a cada vez em que o amigo o questionava sobre um assunto, do qual, obviamente, ele não deveria saber. Já Clark, sempre se defendia dizendo que tudo o que fazia era para a segurança de Bruce.

Com o tempo e a insistência de Bruce, Clark foi deixando este hábito para trás. Bruce nunca soube se realmente Clark estava sendo sincero com ele quanto a isso, mas, agora, pela situação, parecia que a resposta era: não!

– Eu não me lembro de ter chamado você. - Bruce fechou a cara em um sinal óbvio de irritação e nervosismo. – Tem certeza que você ouviu isso, Clark?

Por mais simples que Clark pudesse parecer, ele sabia que estava pisando em território perigoso agora.

Dizer a Bruce que tinha sim certeza disso, seria o mesmo que confessar que vez ou outra se descontrolava e quebrava sua promessa. E isso desencadearia uma terrível discussão entre eles, e, perder a amizade de Bruce, era tudo o que ele não queria; não agora, que começava a desconfiar que havia mais que uma grande amizade ali.

– Bom, eu não tenho certeza se era mesmo a sua voz. - Clark se afastou tentando parecer confuso, o que não era lá tão difícil dele simular. – Talvez fosse o Alfred?

– Alfred não está em casa hoje, ele está fazendo alguns reparos na batcaverna. - Bruce soltou o ar frustrado. Mais uma vez, aquele sentimento de alívio e decepção estava ali.

– Vou pegar mais uma toalha.

"Essa foi por pouco!" pensou Bruce vendo o amigo se afastar em direção aos armários, no quarto.

Bruce tinha que admitir, quase perdeu o controle.

Embora Clark fosse sim muito lerdo, ele suspeitava que o _kryptoniano,_ vinha pegando algumas gafes suas. Não que fizesse assim tanta questão de ocultar totalmente aquele sentimento, mas, foi justamente quando decidiu contar como se sentia, que Clark veio com a grande notícia; o maldito casamento.

Agora, Bruce ficava pensando: talvez Clark realmente nunca chegou a suspeitar de nada, ou então não se casaria com Lois, sabendo que seu melhor amigo o amava; ou, poderia ser totalmente ao contrário, pois, quando Clark descobriu os sentimentos que o melhor amigo nutria por ele, a melhor maneira que encontrou para se livrar dessa vergonha, seria se casando com uma mulher relativamente bonita.

"É provavelmente a segunda hipótese."

– Bruce! Olha só a bagunça que você fez!

Bruce abriu os olhos assustado. Nem percebeu que havia saído do banheiro sem esperar pela toalha. Já sentado sobre a cama, olhou para toda aquela água espalhada pelo quarto; inclusive sua cama estava úmida.

– Desculpe, Clark, eu me distrai!

– Tudo bem, a casa é sua, você pode molhar ela o quanto você quiser, né? - Clark sorriu jogando uma tolha para Bruce. – Mas, pelo menos, seque o cabelo, ou vai pegar um resfriado.

– Então, Clark… você quer que eu leve você até o quarto de hóspedes ou prefere que eu traga um colchão para cá? - Bruce se apressou em perguntar assim que viu o jornalista, ainda nu, se enroscar feito um felino, em seus lençóis.

– As duas opções me parecem bem chatas. E a sua cama é bem grande.

– Clark, eu não acho que…

– Bruce… - Clark se sentou, arrastando em direção ao amigo. – Lembra que você prometeu fazer minha despedida de solteiro?

– Sim, eu me lembro. - Bruce ficou se perguntando, o por que de Clark mudar de assunto assim, tão de repente.

– Pode ser aqui?

– Aqui? Na minha casa? - Bruce não gostava da ideia de ver o homem que amava sendo agarrado por um monte de garotas de programa. – Po… pode. - Mas, Bruce sabia que, agora, não seria um bom momento para falarem sobre sexo.

– Pode ser hoje? - Bruce sentiu-se sendo envolvido por aquele abraço mais uma vez.

– Hoje? - olhou para o relógio ao lado da cama; 00h32! - Hoje parecia bem inconveniente, mas, não estava conseguindo negar nada, não com o kryptoniano agarrado a ele daquele jeito. – Tudo bem, é só me dizer o horário que eu organizo tudo.

– Pode ser agora?


	5. Os mesmos medos

Não importava qual fosse a resposta, a amizade entre eles agora, estava por um fio. E ambos pareciam cientes disso.

Aceitar o pedido de Clark significaria que eles cruzariam a segura linha que tinham construído, com muita dificuldade, até agora. Porém, não aceitar, talvez implicasse justamente no fim dela.

Bruce se sentia acuado.

Não apenas pela proximidade perigosa de Clark, mas, pela situação em que havia sido pego. E se não fosse real? E se tivesse, em seu desejo mais profundo, apenas interpretado aquilo da forma como realmente queria que fosse?

– Desculpe eu acho que não entendi? - a voz do homem-morcego vacilou. Não tinha certeza se seria certo se fazer de desentendido logo agora, mas, pelo menos, parecia mais seguro.

Agora foi a vez de Clark exitar.

Por um momento se sentiu tentado a possuir o próprio amigo, aquele por quem lutou tanto para conquistar a confiança. Mas, Bruce, parecia dar indícios fortíssimos de que queria aquilo tanto quanto ele. E se estivesse apenas enxergando um lado fantasioso de Bruce. Um que ele criou em suas mais íntimas fantasias e que, na verdade, nunca existiu. Valeria mesmo a pena arriscar jogar tudo pro alto apenas por uma mera noite? Olhou Bruce nos olhos, ele parecia tão nervoso e exitante quanto ele. E se pudesse haver outras noites? Lembrou-se de Lois. Estava noivo e se casaria em breve, então, realmente, não haveria outras noites; era essa ou nenhuma outra.

Clark desfez o abraço com Bruce. Pegou a toalha das mãos do milionário e começou a secar seu cabelo molhado. Bruce não disse nada, apenas deixou que o amigo fizesse aquilo da forma como queria. Sentia as mãos de Clark entrarem entre os fios, causando arrepios por todo o seu corpo.

Quando pensou que Clark pudesse secar um pouco mais que apenas seu cabelo, sentiu o kryptoniano parar com os cuidados e lhe jogar a toalha.

– Acho que vou ficar com o quarto de hóspedes mesmo. - Clark se levantou, pegou uma das toalhas e a enrolou no próprio corpo. – Pode me levar até lá, Bruce?

– Achei que não precisasse de ajuda, já que pareceu fácil para você achar o meu quarto. - Bruce riu da cara de espanto que Clark fez. Provavelmente, por Bruce ter jogado na sua cara que sabia que ele tinha usado sua superaudição para achar o lugar.

– Desculpe por aquilo! Se eu soubesse que era tão íntimo, eu não teria olhado.

– Olhado? - Bruce ficou vermelho, e seu rosto se contorceu em fúria. – Quer dizer que além de ouvir o que não era da sua conta, você ainda ficou me espionando? Meu deus, que vergonha! - Bruce colocou a mão na testa cobrindo os olhos.

– Olha Bruce, eu já pedi desculpas, e não tem do que se envergonhar. Sou homem, igual a você, eu sei como é, também faço isso. - Clark foi até Bruce retirando suas mãos do rosto.

– Não, não é exatamente a mesma coisa!

– É sim, Bruce! Olha só… - Clark pegou a mão de Bruce e a levou até sua própria intimidade por baixo da toalha. – Vê, eu também estou com muita vontade agora. Inclusive… - Clark colou sua testa na de Bruce, encarando aqueles lindos olhos verdes. – … eu também penso em você quando fico assim.


	6. E se for pra ser você será!

"Eu também penso em você, quando fico assim!"

– Eu sempre estive de olho em você, Bruce! E não, não era só porque eu queria te proteger e te ajudar a salvar a humanidade, mas sim, porque eu sempre te amei, Bruce; com todas as minhas forças! E olha que isso vindo de mim, não é pouca coisa não, viu!

Bruce se afastou o mais rápido possível dali. Saiu engatinhando de costas pela cama, ainda olhando nos olhos do homem de aço. Mas, antes que pudesse realmente fugir de Clark, o jornalista o puxou pela perna trazendo-o de volta a seus braços fortes e musculosos.

– Olha, tudo bem que eu não esperava que você se jogasse em meus braços e me beijasse loucamente dizendo que me ama e tudo o mais, mas, fugir assim? Ai também não, né Bruce?

– Você realmente não consegue controlar esse seu ego, não é mesmo? - Bruce revirou os olhos e soltou um suspiro em rendição. – Mas, não é nada disso, Clark! Eu não estou tentando fugir de você, eu só não quero estragar tudo agora. Você vai se casar com uma mulher muito boa. Terá uma ótima esposa, filhos, e até mesmo a droga de uma sogra. - ambos riram daquilo. – Sabia que a mãe da Lois é um verdadeiro dragão? E não é só porque ela é feia não, ela cospe fogo pra todo lado.

– Sério? Que horror, por que ela nunca me alertou sobre isso?

Clark e Bruce continuaram a rir, até que a expressão do milionário se tornou pesarosa.

– É, mas, pelo menos, ela pode te dar uma sogra.

– Não começa, Bruce! - Clark apertou o abraço. – Além disso, eu não queria mesmo uma sogra, e quanto aos filhos, a gente pode adotar um; o que você acha?

– Uhm, não sei não! Não gosto muito de crianças.

– Não precisa ser uma criança, pode ser um adolescente.

– Ah sim, obrigada! Melhorou bastante. - Bruce olhou de canto para o amigo. – Tipo o Superboy?

– Não! O Superboy não, ele é muito rebelde!

– Verdade ele se parece muito com você. Aliás, nós dois já somos muito parecidos, e se ele fosse nosso filho, todos achariam que ele é biológico, e não adotado.

– É, e isso ficaria muito estranho. - Clark fez uma pausa olhando para o nada como se pensasse em algo. – Perai, como assim ele é muito parecido comigo?

Bruce que continuava a rir, só parou quando foi jogado sobre o colchão macio.

– Sabe Bruce, estamos aqui falando sobre ter filhos e tal, mas, a gente ainda nem tocou na parte mais importante sobre isso.

– Que seria…

– Tentar "fazer um"?

– Não podemos "fazer um" Clark, anta!

– Eu disse "tentar" fazer um; quantas vezes forem necessárias.

Nesse momento ambos pararam com as brincadeiras e ficaram se olhando.

– E a Lois?

– Ela não está aqui? - Clark disse como se aquilo fosse muito óbvio.

– Não vem com essa, Clark!

– Não Bruce! Eu quero dizer que ela não está aqui… - Clark colocou o indicador na própria cabeça, na intenção de mostrar a Bruce, que não pensava na noiva. – … e, muito menos, aqui! - agora o kryptoniano colocou a mão de Bruce em seu peito; bem em cima do seu coração, que batia descontrolado.

– Tem certeza de que você é mesmo um herói, Superman?

– Hã? Por que diz isso?

– Porque você jogou sujo agora. - Bruce sorriu, finalmente puxando o kryptoniano para o primeiro beijo deles.


	7. Talvez não fosse

Ter Clark ali, daquela forma, foi além de qualquer expectativa que já imaginou algum dia.

Bruce havia perdido as contas, nesses dois anos de amizade, de quantas vezes o kryptoniano o segurou pelo braço, o agarrou pela cintura, o carregou no colo, o abraçou, ou fez qualquer outro tipo de contato corporal. Mas, nada, absolutamente nada, poderia se comparar ao que sentia agora, ali, nos braços fortes de Clark. Estava prestes a ser tomado de outra forma, uma que, muitas vezes, desejou ardentemente, mas que nunca ousou sonhar.

Cada parte de seu corpo parecia incendiar com os toques dele. Bem, dizer toques seria apenas uma maneira muito gentil ao se referir aos amassos brutais que recebia de Clark. Somente os beijos poderiam ser descritos como, relativamente, normais; se tentar arrancar a alma de alguém pela boca pudesse ser considerado normal, é claro!

Estar com outro homem, e ainda por cima o único que pode considerar como amigo, nem de longe era sua maior aflição no momento. O maior medo de Bruce agora, que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, teria que dividir com Clark, era em relação ao casamento do kryptoniano. Talvez, fosse melhor optar pelo cedo.

— Clark, espera! - Bruce o olhou aflito. – E depois, como é que a gente fica? - Bruce permanecia angustiado, esperando por uma resposta, no mínimo, animadora.

— Como assim, Bruce? Do jeito que a gente sempre ficou. Não vou deixar de ser seu amigo só por isso.

"Só por isso."

E o que exatamente seria "isso" para Clark? Uma aventura de uma noite? Uma despedida de solteiro? Um adeus? Mas, e a parte em que Clark disse que sempre o amou? Talvez, Bruce, ou até mesmo o próprio Clark, tivesse interpretado mal essa forma de amar, a qual o kryptoniano se referiu. Mas, não adiantava tentar se enganar, seja lá como fosse, não foi ele quem Clark pediu em casamento. Não seria ele a visitar a mãe de Clark, na fazenda da família, todo domingo. Não seria ele a subir no altar daqui a uma semana; nunca seria ele.

— Então, como você quer, Bruce?

Aquela pergunta quase fez Bruce perder a linha de raciocínio. Sentiu vontade, pela primeira vez na vida, de se entregar por completo. De remover todas aquelas máscaras, de playboy, justiceiro e homem reservado, para poder provar tudo o que teve vontade de fazer na vida; inclusive na cama. Bruce gostaria de dizer que queria bem devagar, para que pudesse guardar cada detalhe; forte o suficiente para que ficassem marcas, para que ao olhar para elas, se lembrasse que foi tudo real; e bem demorado, para que nunca acabasse.

O coração de Bruce falava mais alto, mas, sua mente, foi rápida o suficiente para dar a resposta certa primeiro.

— Não importa, é só sexo, Clark!

Clark parou imediatamente com os beijos no abdômen de Bruce.

"É só sexo!"

Clark ficou ali por um tempo olhando para Bruce.

Bonito, rico, e misterioso. Bruce Wayne, o milionário, bem-sucedido e adorado pelas mulheres. Desde que Clark passou a cobrir as matérias sobre os grandes eventos em Gotham City, era muito comum ver Bruce com uma mulher diferente em cada uma das festas em que estava presente. E olha que não eram simplesmente mulheres; eram atrizes famosas, modelos internacionais, escritoras conceituadas, e até mesmo, a filha de um imperador oriental, que já foi vista mendigando a atenção do morcego.

Sexo para Bruce, nunca deveria ter sido um problema.

Se Bruce considerava aquele momento deles como "só sexo", então porque teria aceito fazer algo tão íntimo assim, com ele? Um mero jornalista, sem muitos recursos, com uma vida dupla e cheia de segredos; exatamente como a dele? Clark não conseguia entender por que Bruce parecia tão passivo naquela noite. Sim, porque o kryptoniano tinha absoluta certeza de que Bruce estava diferente. Clark notou que o amigo parecia o olhar diferente. A voz mais manhosa, sem contar aquele monte de indiretas. Tinha que haver mais que apenas sexo.

Se recordou do dia em que, depois de tantas brigas e conflitos, finalmente havia se tornado amigo de Bruce. Quando o colocou contra a parede e disse ao morcego que toda aquela implicância não tinha o menor sentido, e que ambos deveriam se unir, mesmo que fosse apenas por um bem maior, e não deles mesmos. Depois disso, a amizade de ambos evoluiu em um ritmo incrível. Mas, se uma grande rivalidade, de repente, se tornou uma forte amizade, o que poderia acontecer, se Clark levasse esse forte laços deles a um outro nível? Clark sabia que não havia espaço para Bruce lá. Foi só ai, que entendeu a pergunta que Bruce fez antes; "e depois?" A verdade, é que não havia um depois; depois, estava Lois.

— Desculpe, talvez a gente tenha perdido um pouco o controle. Você tem razão, sempre teve. Eu não quero fazer as coisas erradas, eu não quero machucar ninguém; Lois não merece isso.

Lois. Clark estava preocupado com a jornalista. Claro, por que se importaria em ferir alguém como Bruce Wayne, afinal, eles eram no máximo… amigos?

— Você está certo Clark, a Lois é uma boa moça. E mesmo que ela não esteja aqui – Bruce teve vontade de repetir o gesto de Clark, e colocar a mão no peito do jornalista, mas, se conteve –, não merece ser traída dessa forma. - Bruce tentou manter a calma ao máximo diante aquela situação frustrante e embaraçosa. – Bem, acho que a nossa brincadeira acaba aqui, certo.

Antes que pudesse deixar a cama, mais uma vez, Clark segurou a ponta do lençol que Bruce usava para se cobrir, puxando-a, trazendo o morcego de volta, ainda segurando o pano.

— Espera, ainda é cedo. Hoje a gente nem trabalha. Vamos dar uma volta pela cidade.

— Desculpa, Clark, eu não tenho cabeça pra passear agora. Eu nem gosto de sair à noite, você sabe.

— Sim, mas, você gosta de patrulhar, certo; te relaxa, não é? - Vamos lá, por favor. Não precisa ser Clark Kent e Bruce Wayne. Pode ser apenas Superman e Batman.

Bruce sorriu. Talvez não fosse uma ideia tão ruim assim. Talvez, fosse uma boa ideia, voltarem ser quem eles realmente eram; os dois super-heróis de sempre… dois amigos.


	8. Uma surpresa e tanto

Lois estava radiante. Conseguiu adiantar sua volta uma semana antes do grande dia. Teria tempo de sobra para se preparar melhor, coisa que achou ser impossível com tanto trabalho acumulado, e um chefe, que não parecia muito a fim de colaborar. Poderia ajudar Clark com os preparativos finais e ainda participar dos cursos para casais na igreja, tarefa que, segundo o próprio Clark, Bruce vinha desempenhando até bem em seu lugar. Lois riu muito daquilo. Ficou imaginando a cara de Bruce tentando ocupar uma cadeira na sacristia, ao lado do noivo. Com certeza, o magnata ficou puto com a ideia, mas, como sempre, acabou cedendo apenas para agradar Clark.

Lois não tinha parado para pensar nisso. Clark teria bem menos tempo ao lado do amigo, depois que se casassem. O kryptoniano ficaria muito ocupado trabalhando, salvando o mundo, e cuidando da esposa e dos filhos – que, com certeza, ela queria pra já –, para dar atenção a Bruce. Se sentiu um pouco mal por isso. Clark não tinha um único amigo além do morcego. É claro que, quem não os conhecessem bem, e os observasse de longe, diria que aquela amizade, se mantinha por um fio. Eram muitas briguinhas infantis por parte dos dois, principalmente de Clark, que sempre foi brincalhão. Bruce costumava ser mais centrado e, na verdade, Lois nunca entendeu como o milionário deixou Clark se aproximar tanto. Aliás, só quem estava de fora mesmo, porque bastava conhecer um pouco mais da intimidade entre os dois, para desenvolver uma visão totalmente oposta a primeira.

Ficou muito feliz quando Clark disse que não faria mais, uma despedida de solteiro, e apenas passaria a noite ao lado do melhor amigo. Lois imaginou que foi ideia de Bruce cancelar aquilo, pois o milionário não parecia gostar de nada que não fosse sofisticado o suficiente.

Saiu radiante do aeroporto, sabendo exatamente onde teria que ir para encontrar o noivo. Mas, ao chegar na mansão Wayne, Alfred confirmou que Bruce e Clark saíram para uma patrulha noturna; uniformizados. Isso deixou Lois mais aliviada. Pelo menos, Clark não conseguiu convencer Bruce a acompanhá-lo para uma noitada de farra.

"Te devo uma, não, várias, Bruce!" Lois tinha certeza que a ideia de patrulhar só poderia ser coisa do morcego.

Acabou tendo uma grande ideia. Para compensar Bruce pela perda do amigo, o presentearia com um vídeo, dele e de Clark, fazendo aquilo que mais gostavam; protegendo a cidade. Assim, o marido também poderia matar a saudade dos bons tempos de herói. Estava mesmo entediada demais, para voltar sozinha ao apartamento e dormir. Além disso, era jornalista investigativa, e passou a última semana sentada, fazendo perguntas estúpidas a políticos mais estúpidos ainda.

Pegou sua câmera e saiu a procura dos dois aventureiros de plantão.

Não precisou procurar muito para avistá-los sob os grandes arranha-céus da cidade. Um ponto preto quase se chocando contra um azul. Clark sempre tentando medir os limites da paciência de Bruce com suas brincadeirinhas infantis. Resolveu subir, assim que ambos pararam sobre uma das gárgulas de pedra que adornava o prédio. Teria que ser sorrateira, afinal, surpresa é surpresa. Tudo bem que não conseguiu ser tão gatuna quanto pretendia. Acabou tirando os saltos, Clark estava sempre atento e poderia facilmente identificar sua presença ali. Na verdade, até estranhou que o kryptoniano não a encontrou, depois de quase ter arrombado a porta que dava acesso à cobertura.

Podia vê-los perfeitamente agora. Estavam de costas para ela, sentados em uma das enormes estátuas. Conversavam algo, mas era impossível ouvir dali. Grudou na parede e pegou a câmera, antes que se afastassem e fossem embora.

Mas, para a (desagradável) surpresa de Lois, eles fizeram exatamente o contrário.

A mão de Clark deslizou em direção a Bruce, que, da primeira vez, recuou discretamente. Na segunda tentativa, Clark alcançou seu ombro, envolvendo o homem ao lado com um abraço carinhoso. Lois sorriu, tão bonitinho aquela fraternidade toda deles. Logo, a cabeça do kryptoniano repousou preguiçosa no ombro do morcego, enquanto a mão que o abraçava, passou a acariciar o braço forte e musculoso de Bruce. Naquele momento, Lois afastou um pouco a câmera, apenas para verificar o foco do equipamento. Não havia nada de errado com a câmera, pois a mão de Clark continuava ali, com os mesmos movimentos.

Talvez, aquilo não teria sido tão estranho se Bruce não tivesse correspondido.

O morcego se soltou do abraço de Clark, levando a mão do kryptoniano à sua cintura. Esse pequeno gesto pareceu incendiar Clark, que puxou Bruce para mais perto ainda, deixando nulo qualquer espaço possível entre eles.

A tensão tomou conta do lugar. Clark estava tenso, Bruce estava tenso; Lois estava tensa. A jornalista baixou devagar a câmera. Talvez, aquilo estivesse indo um pouco longe demais. "Homens tem cada tipo de brincadeira"… era a única explicação para aquilo, só podia ser. Se Lois não estivesse enganada, a uma hora dessas, já era para os dois estarem se empurrando e rindo da situação. Mas, a mão de Clark, continuava a delinear a bochecha de Bruce, enquanto os dois permaneciam unidos daquele jeito estranho.

Lois não tinha visão de Raio-X, não possuía uma superaudição e, na verdade, nem o famoso sexto sentido, que dizem que as mulheres têm. Mesmo assim, no momento em que os lábios dos dois se uniram, ali, bem na sua frente, ela teve certeza de Clark estava declarando todo o seu verdadeiro amor… e não era pra ela.


End file.
